The Will of A Wolf
by StreamingViking
Summary: A young man gets transported into the world of One Piece, though not in the body he had before. This a One Piece Self-Insert. [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1 - Iron

Falling.

The sensation of falling was what my body was feeling, as my eyes awoke from their previous sleep and I saw what looked like the sea.

That was then my brain caught up to what was currently happening, I tried to scream out in fright as I headed towards the water.

But, instead of a yell, one would hear from a human, coming from my mouth, I instead heard the howl of a wolf from it. That was then I finally noticed that I no longer had my large nose, now muzzle stuck out from my face. And where my pale ass arms used to be, were now two furry appendages with paws to go with them.

Fuck.

Was I all I thought as I continued falling, the world seemed to go in slow-motion as tried to take control of my new canine body. Instead, I just ended up flailing about in the air.

That was then I hit the water and instead of making a

splat sound and dying due to surface tension. I instead heard the plop as my body sunk under the water and still very much alive. Hitting the water had still hurt since I had pretty much belly flopped onto it.

Now though I had to learn how to swim with my new body before I drowned in the salty sea. I managed to calm down and started to move my new limbs correctly, a few seconds later I was dog paddling with my head above the water. And the firm scent of the sea hit my nose, and it smelled worse than normal, and now it was itching.

Fuck.

[Yes.] I yelled out in success, but what came out of my mouth was still canine sounds and not words.

But, now that I was not drowning, I could orient myself to find out where I was. I spun around to see if there was any land or ships near.

And to my luck, there was as I saw something in the distance, guess I had better vision than normal canines did, as my vision wasn't getting blurry after looking more than twenty meters.

I began to swim towards the object, and that was then I learned two things. That there was a bag attached to my back and my new body at least had some superhuman capabilities or should it be super canine since I was swimming faster than should be capable of.

Since it didn't take long for me to get closer to the object I had seen. It was, in fact, a boat or more accurately a ship. One that I quickly recognized, due to its design being very iconic if one knew the series it was from. It's multi-story round design, the fish head in front and the tail on its back quickly gave it away. Along with its name written on the side.

This was the floating sea restaurant the Baratie, home to Sanji, Zeff and the rest of the chefs that worked there. And since there weren't any ships nearby it or other small boats I guessed it hadn't opened yet or it had just. I couldn't tell because of the cloudy weather, I wasn't able to see the sun and say whether it was in either east or west.

I swam closer to the ship and tried to jump on to? I didn't know that the fuck it was called, the chunk of wood that sticking out of the side of the ship where people could board. So I just called it the plank.

After a few tries, I managed to jump onto the plank, it was bit weird walking on all fours, but I seemed to have gotten some instincts to use my new body that finally kicked, in as I shook the water out of my fur. Walked over to the end of the plank to see if I could get a reflection of what I looked like in the water. Thankfully I could and the image the water showed I recognized. I saw the blue furred form the Avenger Servant called Hessian Lobo, at least a smaller version as I wasn't as big as the original.

But my body wasn't that of a Servant as I couldn't see a Stat Page image in my head. Well, who ever had sent to the world of One Piece had given a badass body even if it wasn't human. Though I wished that I could actually speak and not make barks.

I walked away from the water, and towards the main door of the restaurant then I heard my stomach growl. I could deal with the bag later now I just wanted something to eat, and it just so happened that this place had food.

I lifted my right paw up and began to bang on the door, I kept doing so until I heard voices on the other side.

"I'm getting the door boss." An angry voice said, and I heard footsteps coming closer to the door. "Look, buddy, we aren't open yet, so could you go back to your-." The voice spoke again while opening the door and saw it was Patty that was speaking and stopped then he looked down and saw me. And in less of a second, he smacked it shut again.

Well, fuck you too Patty, thought as stared at the now closed door as I heard another voice speak.

"Was it a customer Patty?" I guess that Zaff it had that old feeling to it, at least it wasn't his 4kids voice.

"No, it was a giant fucking dog!" I heard Patty yell in what believed to be fear. I wondered why he was afraid of me he had faced down Krieg in canon without fear. So why was he scared of me unless? Of my god did Patty have a fear of dogs? Holy shit that hilarious, I mentally laughed at that big bad Patty was afraid of dogs.

"Patty we are in the middle of ocean why would a dog be here alone?" Zeff asked the violent chef.

"Maybe it heard about our restaurant and wanted to come here and eat?" A third voice spoke up and followed by it was a chorus of laughter.

"Your remarks are as shitty as your cooking Sanji. But trust me there was giant dog outside the door."

Guess this was the time to announce my presence. [Hey assholes! Could you open the door you got a hungry wolf out here.]

"See I told you there was a dog outside!" Patty yelled.

"You idiot that wasn't a dog, that was the sound of a wolf. Now would you let it in." I heard Zeff

"Hell I am, get somebody else to do it!"

"Since Patty is being a pussy, you do it Sanji." I heard Zeff order Sanji.

"Okay, I do it old man," Sanji responded, and I heard steps going towards the door. Before he opened, I tried to put on my best Amy impression. A second later Sanji opened the door in all in his suit and tie glory.

His swirly brows lifted as he looked at me. "Patty was right you are big. So why are you here?" He asked as he pulled out a cigarette from his jacket and lit it. It was at that moment my stomach decided to speak for me. "I guess that you're hungry?"

I gave him a nod.

"And you are able to understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded.

"You're probably from the Grand Line or something the old told me there were strange animals there. Now come inside so I can get you some food." Sanji walked back into the restaurant, and I gave him a bark in response and followed him inside.

"Old man we got a hungry customer here," Sanji shouted at Zeff who was sitting at one of the tables along with the rest of the chefs I guessed they were having breakfast and now I could smell the bacon, oh it smelled so good I could feel my tail wagging.

"And what does he want from the menu?" Zeff asked Sanji.

"I guess some meat and water from a bowl."

[Yes!] I barked, I could myself salivating over eating some well-cooked meat even in the morning. For didn't know with my super-canine body I could eat anything. I would wait and see with that since Chopper could eat meat despite being a herbivore, or if that was just an aspect of his Devil Fruit that allowed to do that.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Sanji said and gave him nod in response. "All right I am back in twenty with it." He said as he went up the stairs to the kitchen.

While I just ignored the stares, the Chefs were giving me and walked to Zeff and laid myself next to him. I could see the former pirate look at me as I did so. "I'm not going to ask where you came from, but if you begin scratching the wood on purpose I will kick you out, is that understood," Zeff spoke, as he continued to eat his breakfast.

[Yes, sir!] I answered.

"Well, you're a smart one so what's your name boy?" Zeff asked. And I just gave him a flat stare for that one. "Oh right. Wolf can't speak." I made some motions with my paw hoping he would understand the meaning. "But, you can write? Well, you're still not the strangest animal I've seen. Hey, any of you got your block and pen on you?"

"Here boss," One of the chefs said.

"Thanks, Amanida," Zeff said as took the pen and paper. And put in front of me. "Here to write your name with."

I took the pen into my mouth and was about to begin writing my name, but then I stopped as the letters that composed my name had disappeared from my mind, and I couldn't remember it anymore. Well, fuck you too whoever sent me here I play your game as I began to write another name. One more suited to my current form.

Zeff picked up the block and looked at what I had written. "Well, your penmanship needs some more work. Hessian Lobo ah? What an unusual name, fitting for a wolf though. Though I've got to ask, what is with the bag?" Oh yeah, the bag I had almost forgotten about it, I made showing motion at Zeff, trying to wiggle the bag at him. Zeff blinked before he said anything. "You want me to remove it?"

I nodded.

"All right give me a moment." He said as he reached down to me with his knife and cut the rope that held the bag in place. Zeff to the bag off my back and put it in front of me, like had done the block and pen. "So, what's in the bag boy?" Zeff asked, and that was a question I would like answered too, but going by the world I was in, it was probably what I thought it was.

I flipped it over and out came a Devil Fruit. This one looked like a pineapple with markings all over its body and had an orange color.

"Sir is that what I think it is?" I heard one of the chefs ask I didn't know which as I was too busy looking at the fruit.

"Yes, my boys that is a Devil Fruit one of the treasures of the sea. But don't any of you touch it belongs to Lobo so he can decide what to do with it." I returned my attention back to Zeff. "So, are you going to eat it? I don't recognize that one so I have no idea what its power is."

I just gave him a look that tried to convey that I was going to eat it. I turned my sight back to the fruit, and I opened my mouth to take a bite of it. I really hoped that this was one of the Human-Human Fruit Models so that I could regain my ability to talk.

My teeth bit out a chunk of the fruit, and I swallowed it as quickly as possible. Then the after taste hit me, oh God how everyone underplayed how disgusting the fruit tasted, there were no words in existence that could describe the shit I had just eaten as I tried to gag it out.

"It seems it is true, that they do taste like crap." I heard Zeff laugh at my misery. I tried to glare at him, but that was then I felt a metaphorical switch in my mind appearing and turning on, and I felt something within me change.

I heard Zeff stop laughing and was now looking at me with curiosity. "Try giving yourself a look."

I blinked at him and looked down at my paws. The blue and white fur that had covered them was now a metallic gray.

Xxx

 **A/N:** alright this my contribution to the current One Piece SI craze. Next chapter hopefully in two days.


	2. Chapter 2 - Iron II

Ten days.

Ten days since I was sent to this crazy world.

Ten days since I arrived at the Baratie.

Ten days since I ate my Devil Fruit.

Ten days of me having an actually good time aboard the floating sea restaurant. Getting to actually know the crew had certainly been an experience for me since they were all so nice to me. It actually made me feel kinda weird, that people actually wanted to hang out with me, especially Sanji. Though the only one that didn't like me was Patty due to his phobia of canines. I certainly didn't help him cure it since it was too freaking to scare the crap out of him.

The one I got to know the most during those ten days was Sanji since I kept mostly to his side. And thanks to him I found out what my body could tolerate eating. And that was pretty much everything to every chef's surprise even things an ordinary canine couldn't such as chocolate. Which I was very thankful for.

I also spared with Sanji so I could learn how to use my new body and my fruit to fight. My Devil Fruit it was very peculiar one, even by One Piece's standards it was like it couldn't decide it was a Logia or a Paramecia. I had initially believed to be the Steel-Steel Fruit, but I quickly been disproven of that notion two days later then a coin had hit my steel body. And instead of bouncing off like a regular coin, my absorbed it and my body turned into gold a second later.

That was then I learned that I had eaten the Metal-Metal Fruit and now I was a Metalwolf. And I quickly learned that it was a complete and utter bullshit broken fruit. I could turn into any metal Zink, Iron, Copper, Steel, Titanium, Tin, and Mercury I could turn into any metal so long as I had touched it first. The power still had restrictions on it, I could shapeshift as long as I was in my metal form. But I couldn't stray far from my canine form so I couldn't take on a human form, as I had learned then I tried it the first time. Though as long I was in the canine threshold, I could do a lot of things which had given me many great ideas.

Another limit was that I couldn't produce the Element I was composed of like other Logias could. I could, however, consume metals into my body and use that as projectiles so long I had extra mass. The funny thing about that was that no matter how much metal I consumed my weight didn't increase. Even then I sifted back into flesh and blood form, so I wondered what part of reality my power broke to store the mass somewhere. That was I thought my fruit couldn't decide if wanted to be a Logia or a Paramecia and it somehow tried to do both and fucked up somewhere.

And because of my new metal body, I was the perfect sparring partner for Sanji since he could wail on me all day and do pretty much no damage to me. Sanji, on the other hand, ended up with blue feet. My metal body also allowed me to heal wounds by turning that part into metal with a low melting point and just have it melt together.

And during the time I wasn't sparing with Sanji or eating. I was enjoying the shenanigans that happened on the Baratie. From Sanji trying and failing to woe woman along with Patty trying to please all customers. And along with the occasional brawl, the Baratie was certainly not a boring place to live. However, during the restaurants opening hours, I had learned what my biggest weakness was.

The power of belly rubs and ear scratches. And I had come to both fear then and enjoy them as I melted like butter the first time those fingers had touched me. I would forever curse that child that had done it the first time. And that was another thing apparently child just found adorable and wanted to hug the shit out me while their parents to stay away from the big bad wolf. I really didn't mean it as I liked being around kids unless they acted like snot nosed brats.

Of course, my new existence wasn't all sunshine and happiness. I quickly found that out then it was toilet time thankfully I could use the toilet to poop in, but pissing the ocean felt emphasizing ass all hell. And of course, there was the biggest middle finger to my lupine form. My inability to speak. And boy did that fuel me with anger then I tried to say something and barks came out.

But since Chopper wasn't here and since I didn't have an annoying as fuck snail to translate for me. I had sought over avenues to be able to speak. And that was…

 **Haki**.

Yes, the bullshit ass thing that allowed you to do bullshit ass things with your will alone. And since **Observation Haki** was all about hearing the will of the world and others. I thought that maybe you could do the opposite and speak to the world and others with your will. Which was kinda what I thought **Conquros Haki** was about. Crushing others wills by speaking to them with your own and telling them to submit.

So, in the course of the eight of the ten days, I had spent on the Baratie. I had been trying to unlock it. I, of course, had made dick all process. I only knew of two ways to unlock ones **Haki** was either through certain training, which I didn't know about or stress. So, if I couldn't do the former, I would do the latter through sheer fucking frustration in trying to do it.

Now though on my tenth day, I was laying outside on the second floor of the Baratie bathing in the noon sun. The sky was almost could free, and I could hear happy customers down in the restaurant below. There was absolutely nothing that could ruin this day.

Five seconds later a cannon ball flew over me and blew out the wall next to me and explosion sent me down the balcony of the first floor.

Xxx

 **A/N:** You can probably guess who just arrived.


	3. Chapter 3 - Iron III

I quickly recovered from the blast and stood on all four of my legs. I hadn't taken any damage, but the shockwave that had sent me down to the first floor had rattled my brains a bit.

I looked over the railing to see where the cannonball had come from and I saw two ships head towards the Baratie. One was a standard marine ship, the other was… oh, oh how I wanted to cry then I saw it, and I was pretty sure I did as I saw the lamb head of Merry and the strawhat wearing skull on her sail.

I laughed with joy as I saw Luffy being carried into the restaurant by Ice, Pepper and Toast, damn they worked fast. I also saw two board the Baratie on a smaller boat it just contained a man and a woman. Oh yeah, that asshole marine now what was his name? It was body something? Now I got it, it was Nobody.

Now I could hear Zeff talking to Luffy, about how he had to work for him an entire year and Luffy refusing it, and saying he would work for a week.

My inner fanboy was doing flip flops as I heard Luffy's voice talk.

And I as I heard them talk, I began to formulate a plan in how to best introduce myself to Luffy, so he would invite to join his crew. That was if he actually wanted me to join him. For now, that I thought about it what could I contribute to the crew. I was a goddamn wolf, what could I help with they couldn't do without me, what could I change.

That thought rang in my head as I saw the images of Merry burning before me, and seeing Luffy crying, while held Ace's cold corpse. I banished my previous negative thoughts and focused on those pictures with in my mind. Yes, that I could change, those I would change. Merry would not burn, she would see the New world along with others. And I would do everything in my power to prevent The War of The Best, even going as far as to kill Blackbeard on Jaya if I had to. That I swore to myself, I would join the Strawhats and prevent that from happening even if it was the only thing could do.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard a gun shot. I quickly tuned my ears to what was happening down below me. I heard Gin, introduce himself, and Nobody running away, damn it I had missed Sanji beating him to a bloody pulp. I heard Gin ask for food and Patty asking if he had any money on him. And after answering no, I then heard Patty beat the ever living shit out of Gin and the other customers cheering then he was finished. I heard somebody pick up Gin and carried him up the second deck where I was. And a few minutes later I was listening to Gin fill himself with food and thanking Sanji for it.

"Lucky!" I heard Luffy shout. "You got some food! You were almost about to die too! HAHAHAHA! Hey, cook! Join my crew, will ya? Be the cook for my pirate ship!"

"Huh?" Was both Sanji's and Gin's answer to Luffy's statement. God how I loved that blunt idiot.

I heard Luffy jump off from the deck he was to he one below where we were, and they resumed talking.

"Oh… You're a Pirate?" Sanji asked. "So, why did you decide to fire a cannonball at the restaurant?" I could hear a bit of venom I Sanji's voice.

"Oh, that was an accident, the cannonball went astray then I blocked it from hitting my ship," Luffy answered.

"Even if it was an accident or not. You better not try to do anything funny to this restaurant. The old man who owns it used to be the cook a pretty infamous pirate crew." Sanji said.

"The old man used to be a pirate?" Luffy asked. "And don't worry I won't let any harm come to the geezer's treasure," Luffy stated.

"I hold you to that," Sanji said, as I heard him blow out some smoke. "And as for the rest of the cooks who work here, they are all just as hot-blooded and crude enough to be pirates themselves. Which I quite appropriate considering all the pirates who frequent these parts, but I guess it just makes the old man feel like it was the good old days."

"Not a quiet moment for you eh?" Luffy asked.

"True, but it's just a daily routine for us now. There are even customers now who just come here to see the pirates and cooks beat on each other." Sanji answered. "And thanks to that all the waiters ran away, and us chefs had to pick up the slack."

"Ohhh, so the reason he asked me to work for a year was too… Eh, whatever join my crew." Luffy didn't ask but stated.

"I'm going to have to refuse that, I still have my reasons to work here." Sanji dismissed the supposed offer. Oh, Sanji you sweet summer child you can't deny Luffy's offer to join the crew, ones he's decided you have already joined.

"No! I refuse." Luffy said, ignoring Sanji's refusal.

And that was my signal to enter the picture.

What ever conversation they were about to have died as my paws hit the wood beneath me heavily, allowing them to hear me easily. I turned the corner and stepped into their field of view.

"Holy shit that's a big wolf! What's it during aboard the ship!" Gin shouted as he saw me.

"Hey Lobo, sorry if the noise we made woke you." I shook my head in response. "Ah, okay, still good to see you, you big lump of fur." Sanji teasingly said.

"You know that beast?" Gin asked, and hey I took offense to being called a beast. It was Mr. Beast to you Gin.

"Hey, he's no beat, he's a very intelligent wolf. His name is Hessian Lobo and the enemy to all hands which gives him belly rubs." Thanks, Sanji tell them all my secrets why don't you, you jackass. "And can understand every word you say." And seemingly put the fear of God in Gin.

"Really," He said, as he swallowed a clump of spit. "But, still why is a wolf on board your restaurant. Is he like your pet or something?"

"Oh, no Lobo is no one's pet, and the first to claim so would have their throat ripped out. No, he just showed up ten days ago out of nowhere and just stuck around since. Though during these past ten day's I've come to appreciate him as a good friend." Sanji did you say that, you made feel all weird inside.

"Your name was Hessian Lobo right?" Spoke a Luffy who had been oddly silent. I just nodded in response. "Great, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I want you to join my crew!" Luffy said while wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen on a person's face.

The statement had come as such a shock that I responded to it automatically. [And why would you want me on your crew.] I said before I remembered Luffy wouldn't be able to understand me.

"Why wouldn't I?" Luffy asked.

"[Because I… Wait you understood me!]/You can understand Lobo." Sanji and I said at the same time. While Gin just looked confused at us.

"Eh, why shouldn't I? You're a part of my crew now, why shouldn't I be able to hear what my crew has to say." Was what Luffy responded with like it was the most ordinary thing to say.

But, the bigger question was how Luffy was able to understand… my… voice… Huh, it really was that simple wasn't it. Luffy had the ability to hear **The Voice of All Things** , it was an ability he had from birth, but he just ignored it all the time. Except Luffy always listened to what his crew had to say, and since he just said I was a part of his crew, he would listen to my voice. That revelation brought up various emotions I had only felt a few to God fucking dammit Monkey D. Luffy stop making me feel things, just stop being you dammit.

[But still, why do you want me to join your crew.] I asked.

"Because you look like you could use some friends." I felt my mind come to a halt. "You look like you lost somebody recently, I can see it in your eyes, the sadness. So, I thought you will need some friends to cheer you up." Images of my family came to my mind. I didn't get to say goodbye to them, did they think I was dead, that I had left and committed suicide. Thoughts and emotions, I had buried under a mountain metal began to billow forth, and I saw my eyes getting blurry. "It's okay I've lost a precious person too, and I had those same eyes as you do," Luffy said as he hugged my neck and I began to cry into my captain's shoulder. "So, what do you think, do you want to join my crew."

[Yes.] Was all I said as I cried harder.

Xxx

 **A/N:** I totally wasn't crying while writing the last part.


	4. Chapter 4 - Iron IV

"Sorry to interrupt your moment." Gin spoke up, and Luffy undid his hold around my neck, and I wiped my tears. But now my body felt a little bit lighter.

"What is it?" Luffy asked, sounding mighty peeved about no longer hugging me guess I felt fluffy to hold.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Gin, and I'm a member of the Krieg Pirates. And as a fellow pirate, I would like to ask what your objective as one is?" Gin asked.

I saw Luffy give his brightest smile as he told Gin his dream. "I'm going to find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates?"

Gin was silent for a bit before he spoke again. "I see, and since you're still looking for a cook, I can guess that there aren't many people on your crew?"

"With Lobo and him makes it six."

"Why are you counting me in!"

"Luffy you don't seem to be a bad guy so let me give you some advice." Gin said, and then his face became all doom and gloom. "Give up going to the Grand Line for your own sake and your crews."

"Nope, I'm not going to give up my dream."

"Please Luffy, you're still young. There is no need to recklessly rush into things. The Grand line is only one small part of the world if you want to be a pirate there are still other places to sail." Gin tried to warn Luffy, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Do you know something about the Grand Line Gin," Luffy asked.

"No, no I don't know anything, that's why it's so terrifying." Gin said in fear. The trauma he had experienced clearly visible on his face. Which clearly understandable he had, since apparently, your crew had such shit luck that you met Dracula Mihawk during your first week on the Grand Line.

Though that brought up another question. How the fuck was The Krieg Pirates able to leave the Grand Line, since the only way you could was going through the Calm Belt. But if I remembered correctly, a large part of the Krieg's fleet was composed of Marine Ships. And since they had Sea Stone coating under them they could have been able to sneak past the Sea Kings. Well, I had to give Krieg credit for pulling that maneuver to escape Mihawk.

"Wow for a Krieg Pirate you sure sound like a scared cat," Sanji said as he took another puff of his cigarette.

"Hey, Gin you said that name before, who is Krieg?" Luffy asked.

And so Gin went on to explain who Don Krieg was. A pirate, who had the largest crew in the East Blue, with over fifty ships at his disposal and saw himself as an Admiral.

"Wow, he sounds like a strong guy," Luffy said.

"Yeah, the Don is strong." Gin said as he began to stand up. "Now I need to leave and get back to my Captain." Gin then jumped of the of the ship and landed directly in a small boat that was docked to the Baratie.

Where the hell did it come from? I thought as I saw Gin untie it.

"Gin I just wanted say that I'm still going to the Grand Line," Luffy said while he leaned over the railing.

"Well, feel free to do what you want, it's not like I have the right to stop you. And Sanji, thank you for the food it was the best meal that I ever had. Would it be alright if I came here to eat again?" Gin asked.

"Feel free to come back anytime," Sanji answered.

"There you are Errand boy!" I heard Zeff yell from behind us. I turned around and saw the old standing on the top deck looking down.

"Go, Gin." I heard Sanji say.

"I'm sorry Sanji because you gave me food, you're going to get scolded." Gin apologized.

"Come Again." Was that Sanji said as he threw the empty plate, glass, and spoon down into the ocean. "How can I get scolded if, there is no proof."

"And don't you get caught again, Gin," Luffy said as we saw Gin begin to float away from the Baratie.

"Errand-Boy, Sanji back to work both of you!" Zeff roared

"Just a moment old man, I have to talk to Lobo about something," Sanji said, It probably had something to do with my little emotional breakdown earlier.

"Fine but you only have a minute, errand-boy now!" Zeff ordered, and Luffy obeyed and ran into the kitchen and Zeff left a second later.

Sanji kneeled down to my height. "Why didn't you say anything about how you were feeling?" Sanji asked. And I looked away, as I was filled with embarrassment. "Was it because you didn't want to bother me, with your problems." Christ what is that allowed everyone to read me so easily, but he was right, and I gave him a nod in response. "You know, I meant it then I said, I considered you a friend. I might not want to talk about my problems, but you can talk to me about yours. You stupid wolf." I just glared at him for that comment. "But as the old man said, I got to get back to work." Sanji stood up and jumped down to the lower deck.

Me? I walked into the kitchen to see what chaos Luffy was making.

Xxx

Luffy in a kitchen was not just a disaster, but a goddamn catastrophe as I saw him pretty much destroy and ruin everything he touched. And now I understood why Sanji did not let Luffy anywhere near the kitchen as the rubberman was the walking kitchen apocalypse.

It continued until Patty had gotten enough of it and grabbed hold of Luffy with his tumor arms.

"Listen here you're going to go down and take the orders from the customers and bring them up here. Can you at least do that without fucking it up." Patty said menacingly

"Y-yes," Luffy responded.

Patty then showed Luffy how to take an order and dragged him downstairs, and I followed them. And I guess it was time to meet the rest of the crew.

"Now do precisely as I showed you how. And Hessian." I looked up at Patty, who was still afraid of me, but I guess he was trying to drown that fear with bravado. "Make sure he does his job, and there is a family at table 17." I just gave him a nod, and Patty went back to the kitchen.

"Man, being an errand-boy sure is though, I wonder how Coby managed to do it for so long." I heard Luffy say to himself as he began to walk around the restaurant to see if people wanted to order something and I followed. And I didn't take us long to find the table where the rest of the Straw Hats were sitting and eating food.

"Hey, guy's I just got us a new crew member," Luffy said while walking over to his crew.

"Who is it? Did you-." Usopp stopped talking as his eyes came to rest on me. And I was sure his skin tone just became a few shades paler. And Nami's skin did the same then she to noticed me walking next to Luffy. Zorro just raised an eyebrow when he saw me

"Guy's meet Lobo, our newest crew member. Isn't he just awesome looking." Why thank you for the compliment Luffy.

"More like scary." I heard Usopp mutter. Oh come now I wasn't that scary looking, why did people keep thinking that.

"Luffy that's a giant wolf," Nami said as she looked at me.

"Yep,"

Thankfully what ever Nami was about to do or say was stopped via Sanji interrupt.

"O'blessed are the ocean for bringing me this fine day! O'love laugh if you will, at my poor self who can't endure this tortuous passions! As long as I can be with you, I'm prepared to walk across any path, be it the paths of a devil or a pirate! But alas! It is tragic there is such a great obstacle standing between the two of us!" Sanji serenaded to Nami with hearts in his eyes. But, I had heard too many times, as it was his go to serenade for any new girls that showed up in the restaurant.

"By obstacle do you mean me Sanji?" Said Zeff from behind us who had just appeared out nowhere. If the old man kept doing that I would think he was a ninja rather than a pirate.

"Shit, the old." I heard Sanji say.

"It's a good chance go out and be a pirate. I don't need a guy like you in my restaurant." Damn, that was cold Zeff.

"Wha?" Was that came out of Sanji's mouth, but he quickly recovered from Zeff's words and rebutted. "Old man if you haven't forgotten I'm the Assistant Head Chef of this place. So what do you exactly mean, then you say I'm not needed here?"

"You cause too much trouble with the guests, and if they happen to be female, you drool all over. And also you can't cook a decent meal to save your life. You're just unnecessary garbage that is keeping this restaurant down. And as you know none of the chefs here like you, so do me a favor and leave, as a pirate or something else I don't care." I could hear others who was witnessing the spectacle, whistle at Zeff's stone cold response.

But Sanji took offense to some of Zeff's words and grabbed the old ex-pirate by the collar. "Listen here old man I'm able to ignore all those other comments, but do not insult my cooking I will not stand for that. But no matter what you say I'm going to stay here."

After Sanji had finished talking Zeff grabbed him and slammed him down into Zorro's, Nami's, and Usopps table, while yelling. "You don't grab the collar of the Head Chef!" Though the most amazing the about that scene was Zorro, Nami, and Usopp grabbing the plates before they hit the floor.

"Dammit," Sanji said as he stood up from the wrecked table. "You can try to chase me out all you want, but I will continue to cook here until the day you die at the very least!" Sanji yelled at a leaving Zeff.

"I ain't dying anytime soon, going to be leaving for at least another hundred years," Zeff said as he walked away.

"Damn mouthy for an old man." I heard Sanji say under his breath.

"Alright he gave you permission, now you can join my crew as my cook." I heard Luffy say.

"As if," Sanji said, and then he began to pamper Nami and brought out food and drinks that had not been there previously.

That was then I left, cause I wasn't going to deal with that insanity just, and besides, I had some kids to entertain.

And so the day went on until it was closing time. And of course, Zeff hadn't let Luffy leave the ship. Saying that he didn't want him to sail away in the middle of the night. And he had told me to keep an eye on him so that he didn't run away.

I walked over to the corner that Luffy had been given to sleep in. [Hey Captain.] I said as I laid down beside him, he saw still awake and was sitting up.

"Hey, Lobo did you enjoy meeting the rest of the crew?" Luffy asked.

[I did, but Luffy I've been thinking about my position on the ship and what I want to do.] I said.

"So, what do you want?"

Sorry Evan, but I'm ripping off your position since it's the only thing I can think of to contribute to the crew besides fighting. [I want to be the chronicler. I want to write down, how Monkey D. Luffy became the King of The Pirates. I want to write and experience that adventure that's my dream.] As I finished talking.

"That sounds like a great dream Lobo," Luffy said.

[But Captain there is something you need to know about me.] I had actually considered not doing this, but a large part of me had nagged me to do this during the entire day. That actually needed to start being honest with people, and this was the first step in that direction. Telling Luffy about where I had come from and so I did, I told him pretty much everything. [And that's what happened to me.] The corner of the restaurant we were was silent until Luffy spoke up.

"So, you came from a mystery world, where you read a mystery book about another mystery me and crew, made by a mystery man. But then another mystery man took you here and put you in a mystery wolf's body. And I'm the only one that can understand you because of mystery voice." Luffy summarized my story in a very Luffy like manner.

[That's a very nice summary Captain.] I said.

"Okay, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now," Luffy said and laid down the futon he had been given to sleep on.

[Wait, what. Aren't you mad Captain?]

"Why should I be?" Luffy asked.

[Because I know what's and doesn't me knowing the adventure ruin it?]

"Why? You said the mystery book didn't know everything, so it's going be a surprise adventure for you too. And you know where the adventure is, so you can show me where most of it is." Oh, Luffy how I loved and your logic. "But, don't spoiler things unless I say you can Lobo that's a Captain's order."

[Ay, ay Captain I obey.] I said playfully.

"Alright going to sleep," Luffy said, and second, later he was out like a light.

Xxx

 **A/N:** So, I don't have anything to say here but, that to those that would like more one piece content. Go to youtube and look up tekking101, he does great one piece chapter reviews and one piece discussion along with giving information about the world.


	5. Chapter 5 - Iron V

Two days had passed since Gin had left the Baratie and from where things had passed like it had the days before. Except there was now added Luffy shenanigans added into the daily routine.

I had, of course, talked with Luffy more the day after I had told him everything. I had also made him promise to tell the others about my secrets until I had regained my voice and I could do it myself. I, of course, trusted him to keep it, because Luffy kept his promises no matter what. Heck that that was the exact reason I had told Luffy the truth about me in the first place because he was Monkey D. Luffy I knew that I could trust him. I wouldn't have done it if it had been anybody else in this world. Except maybe Whitebeard cause he was the embodiment of Papa Wolf and was a good man. He was one of the few people who would not use the knowledge I had for his own gain like any one else would.

Though in this case with Luffy he just didn't care about, anything like that he just wanted his adventure with his crew, which is I still had a hard time believe.

And during these two days, Luffy had been errand-boy, which he was getting very good at, and he had actually become a decent waiter. I had gotten to talk with the other crew members, well talk wasn't the right word to use, more like staying with them while they were in the restaurant eating. And the talk part them was just them asking questions, and me giving nods of yes, and shooks of no.

But I had learned that Usopp was scared of me which was understandable, as at this point even a fly would frighten him, but he was going to toughen up surprisingly quick.

Nami was rather indifferent to me and didn't seem to care, and I could see anxiety begin to build up in her. Which like with Usopp was understandable, as the deadline she with Arlong was beginning to run up and she had to go home soon. But she would come to love me. When I showed her what tricks this wolf could do with gold. I didn't know what would happen, but I knew it would end with Sanji on the floor in disappear, oh God the image in my head was hilarious.

Now Zorro though had been the one to show the most interest in me. Though mostly in the form if I was good in a fight, but the most interesting question he had asked me was. "How did Luffy convince you to join?" And in response, I had just given a look that had said. "Did you really just ask that?" And his response to that had laughter before saying. "Our idiot Captain does, have his way with words." And had agreed with that statement, Luffy certainly had a very high-rank Charisma skill.

Now though in the middle of the second day, I was walking around the restaurant floor with a kid on my back wanting to ride the "Pony" as it were. I didn't mind it as it was kinda my job to entertain the kids, to pay a little bit back for the food Zeff had given me.

Put that ride I was given was quickly interrupted by the sun light that lighting up the restaurant disappearing and it becoming.

All the guests near the windows quickly looked outside to see what had blocked the sun, I of course already knew what it was.

I heard some glass breaking, and the customers begin to shout.

"It's Don Krieg's Pirate Ship!"

"A skull with two hourglasses on the side to threaten their enemies!"

"There is no doubt about it, that's Krieg's flag."

"Why is he here!"

I made my way through the panicking customers and returned the kid on my back to her parents. So, I made my way over to Luffy and Sanji, where I heard them talking to each other.

"Wow, that's a massive ship. Do you think that Gin is here to pay you back?" Luffy asked Sanji.

"No, I don't think that's the case, though the strange thing is. That ship is in complete shambles." He answered.

I walked up next to them. "Hey, Lobo did you see the ship, I think Gin is here to repay Sanji," Luffy said, interrupting what Sanji was about to say.

[I did, but like Sanji said I don't think that's the reason he's here.] I said.

"As I was about to say before. To turn a gigantic Galleon like that one, into such a state. A human couldn't have done that." Sorry to burst your bubble Sanji, but you're wrong. Though calling people like him, human is up for debate. "They must have been caught in some sort of natural disaster." After Sanji had finished speaking, the entire restaurant went silent as two shadowy appearances had shown up in the restaurant entrance door. A few seconds later whatever kept them shadowed vanished and showed who it was. And there was Gin carrying the massive form of Don Krieg.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but could I have some food and water, please and money isn't a problem I've got plenty of it." I heard Don Krieg plead, he definitely looked like he was about to keel over and die from hunger, but the way he had spoken his words. They felt too polite, there wasn't enough desperation in them like he had practiced them before.

"The heck, Is that weak looking guy really Don Krieg?" I heard Patty ask.

"He looks like he's starving," Luffy said.

Which was then followed by Sanji with. "Wonder what happened to him?"

That was Krieg keeled over and Gin shouted. "Don Krieg!"

"I'm begging you! Could you please give me some food and water."

"Please save my Captain, or he'll die at this rate!"

"Hahahaha this is perfect," Patty laughed as he now stood in front of Krieg. "This is what the infamous pirate Don Krieg looks like? A washed up sea hobo, God this priceless." That was then I noticed that Sanji wasn't next to us anymore.

"We have money this time, we're paying customers!" Gin shouted at Patty.

"Hey, somebody contact the Marines this is the perfect chance for the government to arrest him. Don't let have a single loaf of bread." Patty ordered the other cooks.

"That's right, who knows what he do once he's back on his feet!"

"This retribution for all the crimes he's committed!"

"Yeah! It's only right that he should die after what he has done!"

The customers began to say along with many other things.

"If we give him food, it's obvious the first thing he'll do after he's recovered, is attack our restaurant. I will not give him a single drop of water." I heard Shaker say.

"I won't do anything. If you give me food, I promise that I depart quietly from here. So please, please help me." Krieg begged Patty as he kneeled in front of him.

"Don Krieg! Please stop, a great man like you shouldn't be lowering his head. It's too shameful!"

"I*m begging you, please give me anything even leftovers I just want something to eat. Anything."

"Trying to earn some sympathy points, sorry ain't working here buddy," Patty said, and I saw Sanji return and walked behind Patty.

"Hey, move it, Patty," Sanji said, at the same time he kicked the cook in the head and knocked him to the side. "Here Gin, give this to him."

"Sanji!" Gin yelled in surprise as he took the plate and bottle from the cook of love. And gave it to his Captain who with a happy face began to eat it.

"Thanks," Krieg said as he shoveled down the food.

"Sanji get that food away from his now! Do you have any idea who this guy is?" Carne yelled at Sanji. And went he went on to tell everyone what he had done and how he had come to power. And he did a lot of awful shit, and generally acting like a pirate would have in my world. "Letting a demon like him starve to death is good for this world!" And here we go, I thought. As Krieg quickly tackled Sanji to the ground via a Lariat and threw him across it.

"Sanji!" everyone yelled in concern.

"Don Krieg? Captain? What are you doing? This isn't what you promised. That man is our savior!" Gin said. But he was quickly shut up by Kreig grabbing his shoulder.

"Ah, that was great I feel like I'm back to my old self again," Krieg said as he gave us all a look, but his eyes rested on me the most, and I didn't like it. "Nice restaurant you got here. I'll take it."

For a single moment, the restaurant was silent before it went into a panic as the customers rushed out it and onto the ship that had taken them here. And a few seconds later there was not a single customer inside.

"Gin are you alright?" I heard Luffy ask the now downed Gin. Who Krieg has just dropped to the ground and was now walking towards a now wake Patty.

"Now as I said before I want this ship my old one is in ruins, so I want you to this one then I'm done with you. I have about a hundred subordinates that are wounded and starving, a few have already died going here. So I want you to make food for all my men and make it quick." Krieg ordered.

"If you think that we are willingly going to feed a hundred pirates, who are then going to attack us you must be delusional. WE REFUSE!" Carne responded.

"Now we seem to have a bit of a misunderstanding here, I wasn't asking you to do it." Krieg's voice was calm before a moment later his face turned to one of anger. "I'm ordering you to do it, and nobody disobeys my orders." And that seemingly put fear into most of the cooks.

I hadn't moved and was still standing next to Luffy as we saw Gin apologize to Sanji for what his Captain was doing.

"Sanji you bastard, it's your fault we are in this mess… Hey, where do you think you're going?" Cursed a now standing Patty.

"Why to the kitchen, of course, to prepare enough food for a hundred customers." After his declaration. Swift like the winds the cooks had surrounded Sanji and had their guns trained on him.

"Who the hell do you are Sanji, Krieg secret agent or something? We aren't going to let you take a single step into the kitchen. We have had enough of your, insane and reckless actions!" Ice yelled the last part.

"Fine stop me if you wish. Go ahead shot me. I know that they are scum, that they aren't worth saving. But to me none of that matters. Thinking about the consequences of feeding a person. It's all such a big hassle. A cook should be able to freely feed, anyone who is starving! Isn't that ideal!" Sanji declared, and not even a second later I saw Patty smack him down and quickly walk away.

"Sanji I know you feed the customers I chase away from time to time, and I'm not going to argue if you were right or wrong to do it. But this time, it was wrong, and this situation is your fault. So, you do anything anymore, now I'm going to protect this restaurant myself." He said, while walking over to the other side of the restaurant and picked something up that had white table cloth over it. "Fortunately we only have Krieg to deal with this time. Just what can he hope to do against all of us. For this is the Baratie. The sea restaurant that deals with pirates like you on a daily basis. We are more than prepared to deal with your kind here." Patty took the cloth of the object and showed everyone what it was. And it was a goddamn lobster styled bazooka. "If you're finished with your meal, how about an iron dessert! Indigestion Meatball Cannon." Patty shouted as he fired at Krieg.

I saw the cannon ball hit Krieg and send him flying out through the restaurant's doors.

"Goddammit I ended up destroying the entrance," Patty said, as he holstered the Lobster Cannon. "The boss is going to have my head for this."

"It's fine, it's just collateral from defending the restaurant."

"What are going to do about the underlings on the ship?"

"I thought we could butter it up and set it on fire."

"That was the best dessert you got? What lousy cooks." Krieg's voice came from the entrance door. We turned our eyes to see him standing up, but now his armor was visible for all to see. "Serving that pile of shit dessert, this is the worst restaurant I ever been to."

"Woah his body is all gold and shiny!" I heard Luffy say.

"Damn he has steel armor. Get him Boy's." I heard Patty shout and that was then the cooks charged Krieg.

That was then I acted and ran in front of them and transformed into my metal mode, just in time to absorb the bullets Krieg had just fired from his armor so that the cooks didn't get hurt. For I would not let the people, who had taken care of me getting hurt.

"Lobo!"

"He blocked the bullets for us!"

"Oh, Lobo that was so cool you're all shiny and metal to now!"

Now, I just looked Krieg dead in the eye begin him to shot again so that I could rip that armor of his body and have the cooks go at him.

"I knew that you weren't an ordinary wolf," Krieg said. "too much intelligence for a normal one to have, and going by your now changed body, you ate one of the Devil's Fruits one going by what happened to my bullets allows you to absorb metal. You're possibly the worst opponent I could face." Well, it was easy to see that Kreig didn't lack in the intelligence department. "But, even at a disadvantage, you would never be able-." What ever Krieg was about to say, he was caught off by Zeff speaking from behind me.

"Thank you for protecting my chefs Lobo, now could return to your Captain's side?" Zeff asked me as dropped a sack in front of Krieg. I listened and returned to Luffy's side.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had eaten a Devil Fruit Lobo?" He asked.

[I wanted it to be a surprise then showed it of Captain. And it's called Metal-Metal if you want to know.] I answered.

"Isn't that right warriors defeated by the Grand Line." I heard Zeff say, as I listened back to the conversation in front of us. But I had missed some of it.

"Wait Don Krieg was defeated?"

"The strongest man in all of East Blue. The Fleet Admiral of a fifty ships even he was defeated by the Grand Line." Some of the cooks began to say, sounding like they could not believe what they had just heard.

"Grand Line," Luffy said to himself now looking intrigued by what was happening in front of him now.

"You're," Krieg said in surprise. "Red-Leg Zeff."


	6. Chapter 6 - Iron VI

"You are Red Leg Zeff aren't you, you might be older, but I can see the similarities of between now and our old Wanted Poster." Krieg speculated openly, and the Oldman seemed to confirm.

"Hmm, so what?" Zeff stated. "That was a long time ago, and as you can see I'm retired." The cook pointed to his pegged leg. "Now take the food to your men before more starve to death." I could hear the impatience in Zeff. I guess he really wanted Krieg out of his restaurant before more damage was done.

"I see that you lost that famous Red-Leg of yours truly a shame. But that is not what I'm interested in. You're a pirate that had spent almost twenty years on the Grand Line. And I do not believe for a moment you didn't keep a Log of what you experienced on that sea. Now I want for you to give it to me!" Krieg demanded.

I just wished that Krieg would shut up and leave. I could walk away myself from the conversation, but this was fascinating stuff to hear.

"Wow, you've been to the Grand Line old man?" Luffy butted in on the conversation.

"I have, and I will not deny that I indeed wrote a Log, of my travels. I will not give it over to someone like you, that Log is my pride as a former Pirate and giving it over would shame my men and me." Zeff went down hard on Krieg. It was something I could admire about the "good" Pirates in this world. Their steel hard conviction.

"Then I just steal it, if you won't give it to me. That ocean might have defeated me, but I'm still the mighty Don Krieg. I had the manpower and ambition to conquer that sea, but I lacked a crucial thing when I went to that ocean. Information. And with your Log, and this ship I will start my conquest a new." Krieg tried to sound so impressive, I almost wanted to laugh.

 _Look at him trying to be Iskander._ I thought. _Sorry Krieg, but you will never get anywhere in life your much too weak for this world. You're the Voice of your will, is not strong enough to carry you. Man, when did I get all philosophical?_

When the other cooks tried to stump on Krieg's inflated ego, but he rebuffed all of them.

"You think you can beat me? You must all be crazy I am Don Krieg, the greatest Pirate of the East Blue and the man who will become King of the Pirates!" Welp Krieg just sealed his fate, he shouldn't have said that.

"Hey!" Came Luffy's voice. "You are not the who will become King of the Pirates. I am!" Luffy shouted. And there was the difference between Krieg and Luffy and nearly every other Pirate that spouted those words. That when Luffy spoke those words, there was an inherent truth to them, that what he was saying was possible and it would happen. And Pirates like Krieg just sounded shallow and spoke nonsense.

There was no way I could truly describe those feeling with words, only it was something one had to experience for themselves.

And of course, with Luffy's declaration, the restaurant went crazy.

"What the hell are you talking about/Kid stand back down or you be killed."

I saw Sanji give Luffy a thinking look like he was contemplating something.

"You said something brat?" Krieg asked the rhetorical question. "Be thankful I'm feeling a little merciful right now, so I let that comment slide."

"You don't have to let it slide. I was just stating the truth." Came Luffy's retort.

"This isn't a game," Krieg snarled.

"Of course." I didn't think Luffy understood what Krieg was talking about, or maybe he did, and Luffy actually had a higher thought process than the rest of us.

"Did you hear even Krieg couldn't make it in there?" Voice interrupted the current conversation and cut right through the atmosphere it had generated. "I won't say anything bad so let's just give up on going there."

"Oh shut your mouth." Another voice responded.

We all turned around to see who was talking.

And sitting at a table was Usopp and Zoro.

"So Luffy are you about to start a rumble? Do you need a hand?" The swordsman asked.

"Oh hey, Zoro, Usopp. No, I don't, you just stay sitting down." Our Captain answered.

"Ha, those are your crewmates? They look like a rather small bunch." Came Krieg's mocking voice.

"What are you talking about I've got three more members."

"You just counted me in, didn't you?"

"Do not joke with me punk! I am Don Krieg Captain over five-thousand men and fifty ships. We were all decimated by that sea in seven days because we lacked information." That statement certainly brought forth a response from the others around me. "Even if your comments are just bluffs it shows how ignorant you are to reality. And if you keep spouting such nonsense I'm going to kill you after I've fed my men." He picked up the bag of food Zeff had given him. "I'm going to give you a final warning if you have not left before my men recover I'm going to kill you all. And if you still feel like defending your restaurant, when it will be my pleasure to end you." Krieg walked out of the restaurant, leaving Gin behind.

When Gin began to apologize for what happened, Zeff decided to quickly tell him that he was not to blame what happened, but it was the cook's own fault, for attacking Krieg.

When they quickly turned their aggression to Sanji and blamed him.

I just ignored the drama, as I didn't want to be apart of it and laid myself on furry stomach next to the table Usopp, Zoro and now Luffy was sitting at.

I only paid attention when Luffy asked Gin a question.

"Hey, Gin? You said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line, but you guys went there didn't you?" The rubber man asked.

"It just that I couldn't believe the truth, I couldn't believe what happened actually did, we had already suffered some damage, but then, but then he showed up." Gin said fearfully. "To think that the entire Krieg Amada was destroyed by single man."

"What Impossible!" Nearly everyone shouted at the same time.

"We had no idea what was going on, but our ships sank one by and if it hadn't been for the storm sending us out and through the Calm Belt. The main ship would have been sunk to. I don't know how many of our other ships survived. I don't want to think about it, I don't want to think about that Hawk-Eyed man slaughtering us all."

"What!" I heard Zoro exclaim.

And Zeff followed upon it. "Yes, that sounds like the work of Hawk-Eye Mihawk."

"Mihawk!" The cooks of the Baratie exclaimed.

"That was him you saw, wasn't it? Those eyes that glare right through the soul. If you only had given me a description, I wouldn't have believed you, but the fact he cut up all your ships confirms it was him." Zeff spoke.

"Hawk-Eye Mihawk whose that?" I heard Usopp ask.

"Beats me." Came Luffy's unhelpful answer.

"He's the guy I'm looking for," Zoro replied.

"Oh yeah, didn't Johnny say something about that?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, but I seem the idiot got his information mixed up, but now that I am aware that he's there I'm much more excited to go to The Grand Line," Zoro said with glee.

I could hear a conversation happen between Gin and Sanji, but Ignored it in favor of this one.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get there. Hey, Lobo are you excited for the Grand Line it sounds awesome?" Luffy asked me.

It was a rather simple question to answer. [I do Captain, and I can't wait there looks to be a lot of strong people there.]

"Still can't believe you made a wolf join us." Zoro. "No offense."

You get away with it, this time Zoro.

"Hey, Lobo is a smart wolf."

"You a bunch of idiots rushing to your death!" Came Sanji's remark to our conversation.

"That is true," Zoro said. "But could you remove the "Idiot" part from that. Ever since I decided to the greatest swordsman in the world, I threw away my attachment to life. The only one who has the right to call me an idiot is myself."

"Me too."

"As a real man, the same also goes for me."

"Liar."

"…Psh, what a load of crap." Sanji said in response to my crewmates.

Though the same could be said for me, since I decided to go with Luffy, there was a good chance I too would die.

"Haven't you retards realized the situation we're currently!" Patty yelled at us. "Outside is giant Galleon filled with Don Krieg's best officer's and the man himself who are currently-"

 _ **Bang**_

Patty stopped speaking as we all heard the sound of a gun going off, and then the sound of men yelling.

"They are about to attack all cooks get ready for combat," Patty ordered as he picked up a pitchfork to use, and I had no idea where he had gotten it from.

 _ **Swush.**_

I heard it.

The sound of wind flying by.

And then it all went crazy.

 _ **Boom**_

A loud boom followed the wind, and the ship began to tilt and move all over the place.

I heard the men now screaming.

I knew it.

He was here now, right on time.

Dracula Mihawk, The Strongest Swordsman in the world, was here.


	7. Chapter 7 - Iron VII

Chapter Betaed by Lazy Coyote over on SB.

xxx

I tried to keep all of my paws steady as the force of Mihawk's swings tilted the Baratie.

I could hear Zeff shouting at cooks to pull up the anchor before the ship sank. I saw Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro run out of the restaurant out onto the side, to try and get the Merry, who was long gone now, what with Nami having taken the ship and set sail towards Arlong Park.

It seems that canon was moving along now.

I heard something being pulled out of the water, which was probably Yosaku and Johnny.

And it was, As I could hear them yelling what happened with Nami and how she took the ship.

Which then led on to Zoro cursing her, but Luffy promising to get her back because she was his navigator.

He then ordered Yosaku and Johnny to prepare their boat so that we all could go after her.

Which would, unfortunately, had to be delayed for the moment as in few minutes Zoro was about to go and get himself almost killed.

"Captain Krieg! He's here! The man who destroyed our fleet is here!" I could hear the Krieg Pirates scream in terror as they looked to the man standing on a goth-themed raft.

 _Mihawk_.

I began walking outside, I didn't want to miss what was about to happen.

I walked through the restaurant door and over to the Baratie's railing where I could get a good look at Krieg's ship that Mihawk had just sliced up.

I walked out just in time to see Mihawk give his response to why he chased down and annihilated the Krieg Pirates.

"I wanted to kill some time." Came the cold and uncaring voice of John Gremillion.

Why was he so fucking cool?

As it was now I regretted not finishing that SI about Mihawk's daughter.

"That's bullshit!" A nameless Krieg Pirate shouted and pulled out two pistols, firing on Mihawk. It was, of course, useless, as the swordsman took the greatest blade in the world and changed the trajectory of the bullets.

 _Wow... like it was nothing._

Everyone looked stunned at the act, unbelieving of what they saw.

And then everything went like canon, for I had seen and read this event a thousand times over.

Zoro intruded onto the scene complimenting Mihawk on his sword handling skills and challenged Mihawk to a duel.

Mihawk, of course, called him an idiot for challenging him, and that he was too weak to stand at his level.

And just like in canon Zoro got his so-called duel and was promptly annihilated by Mihawk using a letter opener.

But his tenacity and his unshakable resolve managed to win Mihawk's respect, and he used the Black Blade to finish Zoro off and giving him his iconic chest wound, as he refused to bear scars on his back as it was a mark of shame upon a swordsman's body.

It was a sentiment that both Mihawk and even Whitebeard shared with Zoro.

And then came the reactions of Zoro losing to Mihawk, with Luffy trying to attack him in response. Of course he was quickly denied, and they had a quick conversation where Luffy told him that he would become Pirate King.

Then Zoro, having been fished out of the waters by Yazuko and Johnny, made his vow to Luffy that he would never lose again.

"-never lose again! Is that okay with you, Pirate King?!" Zoro swore his oath to Luffy.

"Shishishi! Nope!" Luffy answered.

And after that I couldn't help but smile. Truly going with them was the best decision I had ever made in my pathetic little life.

"You two appear to make a good team. Never let that will of yours waiver, and I will see you in the New World!" Mihawk spoke!

And then he made eye contact with me.

I felt my very soul be judged by those hawk-eyes of his, and then the feeling promptly disappeared as he broke eye contact with me. And Mihawk began walking back to his raft.

 _That the hell was that?_

And that was then Krieg decided to be a fucking moron and tried to actually Intimidate Mihawk. Which would have worked if he was actually intimidating.

"HOW ABOUT YOU DIE BEFORE LEAVING!" Krieg roared, firing a hail of bullets at the world's strongest swordsman.

I was actually starting to think that Krieg had lost it, what he was doing had worked so well earlier.

"You never learn, do you?" Mihawk took out the Black Blade again. "Farewell." He said and swung the sword, creating an explosion of water around him due to the air he had pushed away, recking Krieg's Galleon even more, and when it went down, Mihawk was gone.

 _Wait, how the fuck did he do that!?  
_  
He was completely gone!

And again I had to ask how the hell he had pulled an Udini on all of us.

"Usopp! Go on ahead!" Luffy yelled at the sniper.

Usopp nodded, culling his hands to shout back. "Zoro and I will definitely bring back Nami! So you and Lobo make sure to get us a cook!" Aw... thanks for including me Usopp. "And when we're all together let's go to the Grand Line!"

"Shishishishi!"

I made my way over to where the others were.

"Hmph. The pests are coming out now." Sanji lamented as he lit a new cigarette.

"Hey old man, if I chase them away, will you let me off the hook?" Luffy asked from his spot on the railing.

"Whatever, do as you wish."

And that was my time to step in. I wanted to take this opportunity to prove myself as a combatant.

[Captain.]

Luffy turned his head towards me. "Hey Lobo, what is it?"

[I would like permission to fight Krieg. This place has been my home for the past ten days, and he is threatening it.] I really hoped Luffy would let me. I wanted to rip Krieg's stupid face into pieces. And if I won, I could prove to myself that I could do this, that I was _strong_.

"Well, I wanted to beat him up..." _Oh... guess I can't then._ "But sure Lobo! You can fight him if you want to!"

[Thanks Captain, I won't let you down!]

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Sanji asked, and I saw that the cooks were staring.

"Lobo asked if he could beat up Krieg. I gave him permission to do so." Luffy answered.

"Well, that will be a one-sided fight if I've ever seen one." _Thanks Sanji!_ "So let go beat up the rabble while Lobo beats Krieg into the dirt."

With that, I jumped off Baratie and onto a large piece of Krieg's ship that would be able to carry me. And conveniently it was the piece that Krieg also stood on.

"Is this a joke? Are you mocking me boy?!" Krieg raged as he ignored me and looked at Luffy.

 _We aren't, you're doing a good enough job of that yourself._

"You're sending your pet to fight me? And you call yourself a Captain, have you no knowledge of how pirates fight? The Captains should always fight each other!" Yeah, that was complete bullshit.

"I wanted to fight you, but Lobo asked if he could since you're going to destroy the place he calls home, and so I let him," Luffy answered from where he still hung on the railing.

"Fine, then I fight him, and I kill him, and then Boy I'm going to kill you and the rest of your pathetic crew." At that, I saw Luffy's face warp into rage for a split second.

 _Krieg? You just fucked up._

"You do not have to fight for us Lobo we can take care of our self!" I heard Patty shout. "Sabagashira 1 is for action!"

I saw the fish head of the Baratie detach and that it became active. I also saw the fins come up and create the fighting platform.

"Now die, Krieg!" Patty roared. "Take this! Makarel Charge!" And when they at full speed and hoped to crush Krieg with it. But such a thing didn't happen, as Krieg just stopped the Sabagashira with a single hand.

"I'm sick of tired of all these interruptions, men board the ship and take it over!" Ordered Krieg, and he then grabbed the pedal ship and threw it back to the Baratie with strength I didn't remember he actually had.

I might actually have a bit of a problem fighting him.

And as the Sabagashira was about to hit the restaurant it was kicked away by Sanji.

"It seems I have to bring out the big guns to," Krieg stated. "Emerald! Pear! Take care of the cook in black and the Strawhat wearing brat."

 _Wait who the fuck is Emerald?_ I thought and when I heard someone leaving the water.

I didn't get to see who it was before Krieg attacked me by firing his guns.

I quickly shifted my body from flesh to metal and my tail into a specific one.

At the moment I could change my body into different my body into different metals at the same time, but any more and my form failed and turned back to normal.

 **[Magnesium Needle Spray!]** I shouted my attack and fired a hail of metal needles from my now prehensile tail.

Krieg shielded his face with his arms to block the needles, but I had made them so pointy and fired them so fast they pierced his armor in various places.

A now the funny thing about magnesium is that when exposed to air and a right amount of heat it would begin to burn.

And I would say piercing gold at high speed made plenty of heat.

I couldn't help but smile as the Magnesium Needles began to burn.

And Krieg started to scream as the hot metal burnt the skin beneath his armor. But it was quickly over as he doused himself with water, putting out the fire.

I changed my tail back to steel.

"You damned mutt, I can see that you're above most animals and that you have a good grasp of your Devil Fruits power." What was he getting at? "And I hate talent go to waste. So I make you a deal, how about you kill the Strawhat Boy and join me instead, so that you help take over the oceans, and you can have a place at my side."

Did he seriously just say that? He had to be joking there was no way he was serious?

I looked him in the eyes I saw that indeed, he was serious.

He had just suggested that I should betray Luffy and join him. Like Luffy was some _weakling_.

Heh.

Heheh.

Heheha!

HAHAHAHA!

 **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

I laughed like a maniac (which sounded _weird_ as a wolf) because what the hell!? This was fucking rich! How else was I going to react?!

It was... _funny_.

 _Ha. Ha. Ha._

 _ **Ha.**_

 **I'm going to tear him apart.**

It seemed that he had taken my reaction as an _outstanding_ **no**. "Fine then! Mutt, meet the power of my Great Battle Spear!" Krieg shouted as he took off the shields on his shoulders and slammed them together producing a shaft and spearhead. "Now get ready to die! I will break that metal body of yours!"

 **I'm gonna kill him.**

I didn't want to use this so soon, but Krieg had pissed me off enough that I didn't really _care_.

This was not going to be a fight, this was going to be an **execution**.

My steel body started to change as I began to apply force on the metal I was composed of and manipulate it to different forms, so long as I stayed in the shape of a Wolf.

I was so glad that Wildbow had made Hookwolf a thing or I would never have thought of doing this. First time I ever thank a Nazi for anything.

A second later my wolf body was composed of spinning Hooks, blades, and Sickels. Ready to rend flesh and bone.

 **[Hookwolf!]**

I rushed at Krieg, but he managed to get over his surprise quickly and swung his Battle Spear at me.

It exploded the moment it hit, but it was useless as it only pushed me a little to the side. Under any normal circumstances, I would have absorbed the metal that composed the spear, but that would have required deactivating **Hookwolf**.

So I just rushed him again, and this time Krieg did an overhead strike.

I dodged to the left and struck.

This fight was already over.

For with my power I held a massive advantage against most opponents.

This was no exception

My Hooks and Sickles tore into his golden armor and ripped it into pieces.

I deactivated **Hookwolf** , but I kept my metal form on.

I acted quickly and used my left forepaw to push Krieg onto his back.

And now to **end him** -

No... I wouldn't kill him, but I make him wish he was dead.

I manipulated my steel fur and called upon some the metal reserves I had managed to gathers.

Then my coat sent four steel stakes into his knees and elbows.

"ARGHH!" Krieg screamed in pain as I staked in him to his broken ship, removing all possibility of him using his limbs ever again.

"How dare you!" I heard an unfamiliar voice shout. "Feel the power of my **Emerald Splash!** "


End file.
